


Scare

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, During season one, Funny, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Night, Oneshot, Scare, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 6: Scaredy Cat.After the infected crystal, Lance gets a bit tense.





	Scare

Lance shivered in fear as he carefully walked through the dark corridors of the castle. It was the night after they almost got blown to bits by a dying sun thanks to their infected crystal, all the scares were still fresh in his memories, like a still bleeding wound after scraping a knee.

Lance had always been a bit frightened, but he would never admit it to someone, afraid of what they would say. But the castle, man that had been a really scary night.

Lance could still not trust the large halls of the castle ships, what if there was some unnactivated trap left somewhere? What if there was something even worse around somewhere? He shivered just thinking about it.

He turned left, no person in sight, or so he thought.

“Hey Lance…”.

“GAH!”.

Lance screamed like crazy and jumped up in the air, turning around while shivering. In front of him was Hunk, who looked really confused about the entire situation, because who wouldn’t be? Lance wasn't exactly the scared type, what they thought at least. “HUNK!”.

“Whoa, Lance are you okay?”.

He shook his head.

“Of course I’m not! You scared my half to death, do not sneak up on someone after a haunted castle just happened, please”.

“Wait, you’re still scared?”.

“... Yeah, but don’t tell anyone, okay? I got an image to maintain”.

“Sure, now, wanna chill before bed?”.

“Of course”.


End file.
